Second Year New Year's Dreams
by friends and p-f4ever
Summary: We saw the New Year's dreams of Sakaki, Osaka, Tomo, and Kaorin when they were in their first year. What about second year though? The dreams of characters including; Sakaki, Kagura, Tomo, Yomi, Osaka, Chiyo, Yukari, Nyamo, Kaorin, and even Chihiro.
1. In Sakaki's Case

**A/N: I had this idea while I was watching the 'New Year's Dreams' episode of Azumanga Daioh. I'm sure SOMEWHERE someone else has done something similar. This will be like 11 chapters long, one for each dream/person. Anyway, enjoy. Oh, and this does include some pairings I like, nothing I find too heavy, but if you don't agree with a pair you can skip the chapter and go to someone else's dream. You could say these take place during second year. Dreams are in _italics_.**

(-o-)

_**In Sakaki's Case**_

_After closing her eyes and taking in a large breath of air, Sakaki continued her way down the small side streets and alleyways that led from her house to school. Stopping for a moment to stretch her arms above her head, a quiet mew was heard not to far away. Turning her attention to the source of the cry, a blush quickly spread across the features of Sakaki's face._

_Slowly making it's way toward her was a small cat, its dark brown fur seeming to dance as a small breeze passed through. When it was close enough, Sakaki attempted to pick it up, surprised that the cat complied rather than running away or attacking._

"_S-so...cute." Sakaki cooed, nuzzling the feline affectionately._

"_Why thank you!" Screaming, Sakaki jumped, nearly dropping the animal in the process. Recollecting herself the best to her ability and taking a few short breaths, she held the cat away from her chest dumbfounded._

"_You...you can...talk?"_

"_Of course I can Sakaki!" The girl in question flinched, eyes widening in recognition, the cat's voice finally sounding familiar._

"_K-Kagura?" The feline nodded and mewed in agreement. "B-But...you're...you're a cat!"_

"_Hello every-meow! I see you have found yourself cat." A voice announced causing Sakaki's face to drop. Turning around, she realized her guess on who the 'visitor' was was in fact correct, her eyes meeting the large almond shaped ones of the giant yellow cat._

"_Well...it's...the cat...is Kagura." She replied, instinctively pulling Neko-Kagura closer to her chest protectively, wary of the larger cat's intentions._

"_It looks quite like a cat to me. Are you suggesting that this is a **fake** cat?" Chiyo's father questioned loudly, his body beginning to shake violently as well as shift colors, arms flailing wildly._

"_I-I'm sorry!"_

"_No, it is not that I am angry! But are you to say that there are cats that are real, and cats that are not?"_

_'Deja vu.' Sakaki thought bitterly to herself._

"_Hey, what the hell is his problem?" Neko-Kagura cried out from Sakaki's arms, leaping out of them and onto the ground._

"_Kagura, don't!" Sakaki pleaded, though her words were ignored._

"_Fake cats must be punished for their false appearance!" The yellow cat shouted, his convulsing having stopped as he pointed a long, wavy arm at the feline in-front of him. Without any hesitation, Neko-Kagura jolted forward, trapping the end of Chiyo's father's hand in her mouth, digging her teeth into his flesh before releasing him once more._

_Sakaki stood in shock, watching as the giant cat began to deflate like a balloon, air escaping from the gash in his hand until he was laying on the ground in a heap. Shaking her head to collect her thoughts, she knelt down and scooped Neko-Kagura up in her arms. She blushed as the cat licked her cheek softly, nuzzling her._

"_Ha! You think you can defeat me! I can deflect bullets and fly at speeds of mach 100!" Chiyo's father bellowed, pulling himself off the ground, though his body did not re-inflate. Wobbling around, he clapped his hands together and vanished in a puff of smoke._

"_That was-" Sakaki stopped as Neko-Kagura began to mew loudly, looking almost as if she was in pain. Pulling her away from her body, Sakaki turned her head away as another blast of smoke now surrounded them."Are you ok-" Stopping herself, Sakaki realized the thing she was touching no longer felt furry. Slowly turning her head to face her friend, she nearly fainted. Standing in-front of her was Kagura, plus a pair of cat ears and a tail, completely naked, Sakaki's hands on her hips where she had had them on her cat form._

"_Well, that was unexpected." Kagura stated nonchalantly, her tail swaying back and forth. Sakaki couldn't help but stare, her face a dark shade of crimson. Noticing the attention she was receiving, Kagura smirked._

"_You're such a horndog Sakaki!" If possible, Sakaki's face became even redder as she moved her hands away and turned her head. "Oh, I didn't say I didn't **like** the attention." Kagura continued, placing a hand on the side of her friend's face, pulling it closer to hers. Just as their lips were about to touch..._

Sakaki bolted straight up, her breathing heavy as she tried to distinguish her surroundings. The clock by the side of her bed read **4:37am **causing the dark haired girl to sigh. Getting out of bed, she decided it would be better **not** to go back to sleep and risk reliving her dream all over again.

Making her way out of her room, she paused for a moment, reconsidering her decision, before continuing down the hall to the living-room.

**A/N: So there is Sakaki's dream.** **Next will probably be Kagura's or Yukari's, I'm not too sure yet. Or maybe it won't be either.**


	2. In Kagura's Case

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. Here is the second, second new year's dream. At first this was going to be very similar to Sakaki's but I decided to change it a bit. I recently watched the episode "One Spring Night" or whatever and got the idea from Chiyo and Kagura's small talk about the future, as well as how Kagura must have felt when she first came into Yukari's room, not really friends with anyone or what not. There are couples somewhat involved so yeah, enjoy. Oh, and references to lines from the anime and manga, as well as last chapter sort of. It's a lot longer than the other one. Oh, and yeah I already know it's out of order with how things happen, since New Year's is before the annual trip to the summer house, but just bare with me. :)**

_**In Kagura's Case**_

"_Damn it! I will get you back for that, on my honor as a Knucklehead I swear!" Tomo yelled, scooping up the small bits of watermelon splatter across the ground, her knees digging deep into the beach's hot sand. Smirking with satisfaction, Kagura twirled the bat in the air before slinging it over her shoulder once more._

"_Oh come on Tomo, give it a rest! You've been trying to break that damn fruit with your hand every summer for the passed ten years!"_

"_I'm sad to say it, but make that eleven years. Don't forget the first trip we took out here the first year of high school." Yomi added, rubbing her temples in frustration over the antics of her best friend._

"_Shut up. Both of you, shut up! It's...it's not fair! Damn it, it's not fair!" Tomo cried, huddling over the broken melon as she sobbed childishly._

_Shaking her head in amusement, twenty-six year old Kagura threw the bat to the ground before strolling back over to the beach towels where the others were laying down lazily, bathing in the sunlight._

"_I'm going to get some drinks, any takers?" The brunette questioned, pulling the baseball cap she had been wearing off of her head and quickly running her calloused fingers through the dark locks, before tossing the cap onto one of the towels._

"_Water's fine." Twenty-one year old Chiyo replied, adjusting her sunglasses and sighing contently._

"_Do ya think they have melon bread?" Osaka questioned, a dazed smile plastered across her face._

"_Miss Osaka, that's **not** a drink." Chiyo corrected, her once sugar-filled words from her adolescence now seeming to have small amounts of venom present as she reached her early twenties._

"_I know that...naw, I lied. Oh, oh, can you get me an orange juice then?"_

"_Sure Osaka." Kagura replied as she turned toward her former high school teachers. "What about you guys?"_

"_Beer please!"_

"_Yukari, you're pregnant...you can't drink." Nyamo scolded, lightly tapping Yukari on the stomach for emphasis._

"_Yeah, well being pregnant sucks! Why do I have to carry this stupid thing?"_

"_You sound like such a great parent already." _

"_Pfft oh please. Without me this baby would be bossed around by you all the time and have no fun. A dumb P.E teacher like you can't raise a baby by themselves!"_

"_I'll just get you guys water too." Kagura decided after seeing the dangerous look in her former coach's eyes after Yukari's last comment._

_Trudging along down the beach, the ex-swimmer sighed. "It must be nice, them all having each other. Tomo has Yomi, Yukari has Nyamo, and geez Chiyo at least has Osaka to be close to. I mean...well there's Sakaki but..." She trailed off, looking off into the distance to see a lone figure sitting on the water's edge. "She's always so quiet, I just sometimes wish she'd loosen up."_

"_Hello every-meow! How are you? Fine thank you!" Alarmed at the sound of another voice, one she did not recognize, Kagura turned. _

"_Who the hell are you? Actually...**what** the hell are you?" She exclaimed, jolting in shock at the giant yellow cat looming over her, stumbling and landing in the sand._

"_Can you not see that I am a cat?"_

"_You're...a cat?"_

"_Why of course! I am Chiyo's father!"_

"_You're a cat...**and** Chiyo's dad?"_

"_I heard you made a wish, am I correct?"_

_Kagura frowned, instinctively knowing no good could possible come from talking to...well whatever she was talking to, though her curiosity in the end got the best of her._

"_Yeah, yeah I did." The young adult jumped slightly as Chiyo's father began shifting between colors before once again becoming yellow._

"_Anything else you wish to confess?" Blinking in confusion, Kagura decided to play along._

"_Well, I was just wishing that Sakaki would...let her hair down once in a while, you know?"_

"_It seems to me her hair is down quite a bit right now, it is almost to her knees!"_

"_That...isn't exactly what I meant. I mean like, she needs to be more wild and expressive!" _

"_Ah yes, I see." Chiyo's father replied as he began to shake, changing colors once more before clapping his hands together and disappearing into a puff of smoke. Looking around to see if there was any trace of the cat left, the woman got to her feet._

"_That was...I don't even know what that was! Does Chiyo know her dad is a ca-" Kagura was cut off, a force from behind knocking her face first back into the sand. High pitched giggling filled the air as the brown eyed girl attempted to push her self up, though to no avail due to the extra weight now present on her back. Growling, she used all of her strength to twist her body around, the source of the laughter now on her stomach._

"_What the hell was that for Tom-Sakaki?" Kagura's jaw dropped. Expecting to find the wildcat on her stomach, she was surprised to see the dark eyed girl instead. "Are you...giggling?"_

"_Why wouldn't I giggle? I mean did you see your face? You were all like 'What the hell' and then you saw it was me and...I don't know...I don't know...I don't even know!" Sakaki responded, another fit of giggles rolling in as she tumbled off of Kagura._

"_What...what's up with your voice, are you sick or something? It's not usually so...piercing."_

"_What do you mean Kay?" Sakaki questioned, cocking her head to the side with a large smile etched into the features of her face._

"_What I-did you just call me Kay?"_

"_Yupp! It's short for Kagura, 'cause you know, your name starts with a 'k'. Duh!" Getting to her feet, Sakaki stuck a hand out for Kagura to take. Right as the shorter girl was almost to her feet, Sakaki released her grip, causing Kagura to fall back to the ground. "Let's race to the snack bar! Ready, set, go!"_

"_Sakaki wait!" Kagura yelled out as she watched the taller woman sprint off in the other direction. Grumbling to herself, she got to her feet and dusted off the sand covering her bathing-suit. "This is why you should never trust hallucinations! Man, I sort of wish Sakaki'd be a little...angry I guess." Sighing, Kagura jogged across the sand on the same route as Sakaki._

"_Purrfect!" A deeper voice could be heard in the distance, a loud clap soon following it._

_(-o-)_

"_Sakaki!" Kagura shouted as she neared the wooden shack the girl in question was currently standing next to. "Hey, why didn't you wait up?"_

"_Hmph!" Crossing her arms over her chest, Sakaki turned her back to Kagura, confusing the brunette._

"_Hey what's wron-"_

"_If you're expecting an apology for pushing you into the sand, well...you're not going to get one! You deserved it."_

"_What? I wasn't looking for anything from you!"_

"_Ha, well there's something new! Geez, does it always have to be 'Sakaki this' and 'Sakaki that' and 'Let's compete'. You don't hear me whining for your attention all the time. You're almost as bad as Kaorin!"_

"_What the hell is your pro-" Kagura stopped herself short, clenching her fists in anger by her side before loosening them again, remembering wishing for an angrier Sakaki, though she had no idea anyone (especially the yellow cat) had heard._

"_That's another thing, why do you swear so much? It makes you sound unintelligent, though believe me, no one needs to help you do that!" Sakaki scoffed, bringing her right hand up and flicking her bangs out of her face before chuckling darkly. "I mean, only a true **idiot** could be the **leader** of the Knuckleheads! Congratulations, you're even dumber than Osaka!" _

"_Wha-yo-I-I..." Kagura stuttered, visibly choking back tears. Sure her poor grades had never seemed to bother her, but in reality they were something she was deeply embarrassed and ashamed about._

"_Ho ho, look here! Is the mighty wall of Kagura beginning to crumble? Ladies and gentlemen, she **does** have a heart!" Sakaki bellowed out to no one in particular, throwing her hands up in the air._

"_Screw you!" Kagura screamed, before running off._

"_Yeah? Cry me a river, build a bridge, and get over it!" Sakaki yelled after her._

_Running as fast as she could, everything around seemed to become a blur, the only noises discernible being the pounding of Kagura's feet against the sand, and the pounding of her own heart. Finally collapsing from emotional exhaustion, the woman began crying, her tears disappearing as soon as they hit the beach's floor._

"_How could she be so cruel? T-That wasn't even mean...that was inhuman! I...I wish she was more loving. There, look at that, I wished for it! Damn you...you...stupid...yellow...thing!" Kagura shouted, pounding her fists into the ground as she screamed, the sound of a clap seemingly lost within the one-woman commotion. _

"_K-Kagura?" A voice spoke quietly from behind the weeping girl._

"_Go away Sakaki." Kagura responded, never lifting her head from it's position. "I don't want to talk to you. I'm probably too stupid to have a conversation with anyways."_

_The hazel eyed girl shivered slightly as a cold hand made contact with the hot and wet skin of her cheek. Kneeling down in-front of Kagura, Sakaki slowly lifted the shorter girl's face until their eyes met. Caught in some sort of trance, Kagura couldn't find the strength to pull away, even as Sakaki ran her thumb across her cheek, wiping away a remaining tear._

"_Why is a beautiful woman like yourself crying?" Sakaki asked calmly as she ran her free hand down the side of Kagura's face to finally rest in the crook of her neck._

"_Y-You don't remember...anything?" Kagura questioned, forcing her words out as a crimson blush spread across her cheeks making them even warmer than they had been before. "You...said things about me..."_

"_Well, if it was anything other than about how gorgeous and alluring you are, then it must have been a lie." The grey eyed woman explained, carefully and ploddingly bringing Kagura closer to her._

"_I-I...it...doesn't...matter..." Kagura trailed off once her lips made contact with Sakaki's. Sighing, she allowed herself to melt into the kiss, her hands leaving their previous spot on the sand to rest peacefully on the taller woman's hips to pull her as close as possible, fearing that if she let her go she may change once again. Gently, Kagura shifted herself, slowly pulling Sakaki on top of her-_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Jerked out of her slumber by the ringing of her alarm clock, Kagura ended up falling off her bed. Breathing heavily, the sixteen year old patted herself down, checking to make sure she was completely there.

"I feel...dirty." Kagura attempted to frown, though for some reason she could not hide the small upper-ward curl at the corner of her lips.

**A/N: Review please. Hope it was okay. Yes, Sakaki was out of character...it's a dream. Next will probably Nyamo's, because I already have a good idea.**


	3. In Nyamo's Case

**A/N: Had the idea for this one and wanted to post it ASAP.**

_**In Minamo 'Nyamo' Kurosawa's Case**_

"_Where...where am I?" Minamo looked around at her surroundings, everything engulfed in darkness, as she felt around until her hand hit the wall. Slowly running her fingers across the tiled barrier, Nyamo stopped once she slid over what felt like a switch. Flicking it up, the room was soon illuminated with yellowish-white light._

"_Congratulations Ms. Kurosawa!" Jumping at the sound of her name, the woman in question turned toward the source._

"_Chiyo-chan?" The girl nodded, her pigtails bouncing as she did._

"_I am so happy for you!"_

"_W-Where am I? What's going on?"_

"_You're getting married! Aren't you excited Ms. Kurosawa?" Nyamo's face dropped in shock. Her mouth ran dry as she looked down, a white gown clinging to her body while the bottom cascaded over the floor._

"_I'm getting married? To what-I-I mean who?" Kurosawa question, eyes wide and heart pounding, running her hands down her sides and over the dress._

"_There's no time Ms. Kurosawa, everyone is waiting for you!" Chiyo replied happily. "We just have to put your veil on and everything will be perfect!"_

"_O-okay?" Nyamo knelt down just enough for her student to be able to reach her head. Once she felt the fabric settled and attached loosely to her hair, she stood back up. Squinting, she tried to distinguish her environment, though the colorless curtain made it difficult to recognize anything besides colors and blurred shape. "Chiyo-chan I can't really se-"_

"_Let's go!" Feeling herself being pulled quickly out of the room by the hand, Nyamo reluctantly followed, hoping her questions would be answered where ever they went._

"_Finally! Damn it Nyamo, how long does it take you to put a friggin' dress on? You're worse than Yomi in the morning and she has all that fat to cover!"_

"_Really Tomo, **really**? Now is not the time!" Nyamo couldn't help but smirk, making out the two bickering voices as Tomo and Yomi._

"_Oh I'm sorry, is there an all-you-can-eat buffet somewhere around he-" The sound of someone's fist making contact with someone else's jaw rang in the air._

"_Please you two, please stop fighting! The wedding is about to start." Chiyo pleaded. As if on cue, the sound of an organ could be heard, the noise seemingly muffled by something. "Ah! Come on Ms. Kurosawa!"_

_Being pulled once more, Nyamo heard the creaking of a door being opened, a wave of light rushing over her as the music became clearer. Feeling Chiyo push her from behind lightly, she took it as her cue to start walking down the aisle._

_'I can't believe this is happening.' Nyamo thought to herself, the pace of her steps only in the back of her mind as second nature. She had been to several weddings in the passed, many of her friends from high school and college were already married, Eiko being one of them._

"_I can't believe Coach is actually doing this." Nyamo heard someone whisper to another, the use of the title 'coach' leading her to believe it to be Kagura._

"_Mmhmm." Someone else replied, the lack of a worded answer causing Nyamo to guess it was Sakaki._

"_I'm happy for her though. She's marrying the person she wants to and loves, even if her mom isn't to thrilled about it." Kagura added, her voice trailing off as the gym teacher continued her march._

_'Person I want to? Love? Unhappy mother? Yes! That means I actually found someone that isn't one of the losers my mom keeps trying to set me up with!' Kurosawa thought happily as she came to a stop. Looking to her right she saw them, tuxedo and all, though their face as well as most of their features were obstructed by the veil._

"_Hello everyone!" The deep voice of the priest called out, Nyamo turning, a perplexed look forming on her face._

_'Why is my priest wearing all yellow?' Shaking the thought out of her head, Nyamo decided to instead concentrate on the happiest day of her life._

"_If there is anyone here who does not think these two should be married-"_

"_Achoo!" Nyamo could hear everyone turn to see who had sneezed, sighing that at least no one was objecting._

"_If there is anyone here who-"_

"_Achoo!"_

"_Silence! Unless you want me to rip your nose right off your face!" The entire room fell silent._

"_If no one objects then congratulations! I now purr-nounce you wife and wife."_

_'Did he just say wife and wi-' Nyamo's thoughts were cut short, the veil over her eyes having been lifted up asthe lips of her new spouse were soon moving against hers. Mind melting, the gym teacher's eyes instantly closed as she deepened the kiss, indulging in the tastes that it brought, a mix of bitter and salty flavors lingering on her partner's lips._

_'It's almost like crab and sak-' Minamo froze, eyes opening and widening as the other person broke the kiss._

"_Oh...my...god..." Blinking a few times, Nyamo almost fainted when her eyes met those of her best friend, Yukari clad in a tuxedo and tie._

"_Hey, calm down. That kiss wasn't anything mind blowing!" Yukari responded casually, smirking at Nyamo and then winking. "Just wait until later tonight, now **that** will be great! Ha ha ha!"_

"_Ahhhhhhhhhh_hhhhhhh!" Nyamo woke with a start, shutting her mouth once she realized she had woken up screaming. Panting heavily, she turned toward the clock.

"It says 3:26 stupid. I thought even P.E teachers could read clocks!" Nyamo froze at the sound of the familiar voice. Slowly rotating, she almost screamed again when she noticed the other figure in her bed.

"What the hell are you doing here Yukari?"

"Construction...on my street." Yawning, Yukari placed her head back against the pillow, leaving half of it open for Nyamo. "By the way, what happened to your corset?"

"What?"

"Oh, never-mind. That must have been in my dream **you** woke me up from. Well, goodnight."

**A/N: There, a little sneak peek at Yukari's dream that will be next. I hope you all got who was the priest :)**


End file.
